Celui qui n'avait pas sa place
by Eliie Evans
Summary: Une fois Albus Severus Potter délivré de son statut d'enfant maudit et réconcilié avec sa famille, les Potter peuvent de nouveau être heureux. Pourtant Hermione n'est pas spécialement rassurée : la ligne du temps a été préservée mais tout danger était-il enfin écarté? Elle doit encore gérer un Théodore Nott récalcitrant qui l'attend dans les geôles du ministères. Que faire?


_**Celui qui n'avait pas sa place**_

* * *

La première fois qu'Hermione vit Théodore, elle le trouva franchement insignifiant. Durant les cours de potions, c'était toujours lui que Rogue interrogeait, ce qui déplaisait à la petite fille. Elle n'aimait pas son regard fuyant, sa manière nonchalante de lever la main, jusqu'à son maintien qui dénonçait l'aristocrate hautain à plusieurs mètres. Elle n'appréciait pas ce type d'enfant. Elle avait une idée bien précise des camarades de classe qu'elle trouvait intéressants et Théodore Nott n'était en aucun point de ces garçons là. Déjà, Il avait les cheveux ternes et trop longs, d'une teinte indécise entre un marron banal et un brun sans éclat. Son visage étroit était peu masculin. Elle avait retenu son prénom uniquement parce qu'il semblait normal - à l'inverse de prénoms comme Draco - et parce sa signification était jolie. "Don de dieu", c'était beau. Elle l'avait royalement ignoré pendant 7 ans et il avait complètement disparu de sa mémoire à la fin de son cursus à Poudlard. Une fois décidée qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, elle avait mis en place la stratégie d'indifférence qu'elle utilisait pour la majorité des personnes qui passait de loin dans son existence. Une catégorisation rapide, qui était suivie d'une ignorance parfaite. Théodore Nott était devenu un objet qui meublait son quotidien. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il ait refait sa septième année après la défaite de Voldemort.

Aujourd'hui, 22 ans plus tard, il n'avait pas tant changé, songea Hermione en l'observant dormir dans sa cellule miteuse. Il avait maintenant des lunettes qui donnaient à son visage un petit air de je ne sais quoi et au jeu des sept différences, c'était tout. Ses cheveux avaient poussé depuis le début de sa détention dans les sous-sols du ministère de la magie. Ils lui arrivaient aux épaules, c'était ridicule. Elle se serait écoutée, elle les aurait attachés avec un élastique moldu ou elle les aurait carrément faits couper courts. Un mois de captivité et on voyait le résultat. Mal-à-l'aise dans sa robe formelle de ministre de la magie, Hermione se racla la gorge. Ce bruit réveilla le prisonnier qui la toisa un long moment.

"Bonjour madame la ministre. Vous venez rendre visite à un humble prisonnier?"

La phrase était courte mais elle ne l'avait jamais connu aussi bavard. Hermione resserra sa main sur la fiole de véritaserum.

"Bonjour Théodore Nott. Mes aurors m'ont dit que tu étais resté muet malgré 72 heures de garde à vue?

-Qu'aurais-je dû leur dire, à vos gros bras?

-La vérité. Pourquoi as-tu reconstruit des retourneurs dans le temps?

-Malfoy me l'avait demandé. Je l'ai déjà dit aux aurors.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à en reconstruire?

-Mauvaise question. C'est mon petit secret. Il ne faudrait pas que quelqu'un en sache plus, pas même vous madame la ministre.

-Nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser en refaire.

Le visage de Théodore se tord dans une grimace menaçante.

-De quel droit ?

-Celui de la loi.

-Tu es toujours aussi agaçante, sang-de-bourbe.

-Tu te dévoiles enfin. Je ne te savais pas raciste.

-Si être raciste veut dire que je suis conscient de ma propre supériorité, alors oui, je suis raciste. Ce n'est pas toi qui aurais réussi à récréer un retourneur dans le temps.

-Je ne devrais pas être étonnée de ton mépris. Après tout les plus racistes sont souvent plus discrets. Théodore Nott, l'asocial de Poudlard. Tu étais trop occupé à te complaire dans tes idées rances pour m'insulter à Poudlard, j'imagine.

-Exactement, d'ailleurs, tu peux y aller, j'ai eu assez de distraction pour la journée. Je vais retourner me reposer et développer quelques brillantes pensées, étendu sur ma paillasse.

L'homme met d'ailleurs en application cette affirmation au grand déplaisir d'Hermione.

-Pas tout de suite! J'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a d'autres retourneurs dans le temps.

-Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à cette question.

-Tu vas pourtant le faire.

-Quels moyens as-tu pour m'obliger? Tu ne vas pas me molester tout de même, toi qui est si droite!" Demande le prisonnier avec ironie avant de se murer dans un silence définitif.

Hermione ne s'énerve pas : au début, ils disent tous cela. Elle sent le poids rassurant de la bouteille de véritaserum. Elle a encore le temps mais s'il le faut, elle a déjà la solution pour le faire parler. Alors, elle lui dit tranquillement au revoir et part enquêter, pour trouver de quoi le faire craquer. Elle sait qu'ils se reverrons bientôt maintenant qu'elle se charge personnellement de l'enquête.

La première visite qu'elle rend est la plus évidente. La première ministre va de prisonnier en prisonnier. Elle se retrouve bien vite devant les grandes portes noires battues par les vents d'Azcaban. Elle attend qu'elles s'ouvrent sur elle pour pénétrer sans peur dans l'antichambre de l'enfer. Un gardien à l'air renfrogné la mène le long d'un vaste corridor sombre et glacial et s'arrête devant la porte n°27. Un coup de baguette et cette dernière devient transparente. Il toque pour réveiller le prisonnier qui finit par s'extirper lentement de son lit pour s'approcher. Sa démarche est tremblante et aussi raide que le plus froid des hivers, à vous en geler les os. C'est un miracle qu'il arrive à aligner un pas supplémentaire à chaque fois sans canne. L'enfermement et la vieillesse ont réduit le corps massif de Nott senior à une carcasse de vieillard décharnée et roide.

"Hé, Nott, tu as de la visite. Y a Madame la Ministre qui veut t'interroger. Tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreau.

Le prisonnier se fige et attend tandis ce qu'Hermione confie tranquillement sa baguette au gardien et entre dans la cellule.

\- Bonjour, M. Nott. J'ai quelques questions. Nous devrions peut-être nous assoir, propose Hermione en s'octroyant la seule chaise de la pièce et en lui indiquant le lit. Théodore Nott Senior renifle peu élégamment mais s'exécute, avec un soupir de bien être quand il peut enfin cesser d'être debout. Hermione commence à le questionner : "

\- Savez-vous que votre fils va être jugé pour crime contre les lois fondamentales de la magie?

-Je n'y crois pas. Ce gamin n'a jamais eu le courage nécessaire pour enfreindre la moindre règle, se moque le vieillard.

-Pourtant, il l'a fait. Figurez-vous qu'il a crée un retourneur dans le temps sans l'aval du ministère.

-Il a réussi à fabriquer un retourneur dans le temps! Il faut reconnaître que le gamin a hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère. Il aurait fait un si bon mangemort!

Hermione pince les lèvres, agacée de devoir écouter les élucubrations d'un ancien partisan de Voldemort.

-Je me demande surtout comment et où il a pu apprendre à créer de tels artefacts.

-Je n'en sais rien, Madame la Ministre.

-Pourtant Théodore aime beaucoup lire. Vous auriez pu lui proposer des lectures issues de la grande bibliothèque que vous possédez.

-Ha, ha, je dois vous détromper. La bibliothèque des Nott est trop grande pour que j'en connaisse tous les livres et je ne me suis intéressé qu'à ceux de magie noire. Quel dommage! Vous devriez aller demander aux revendeurs de livre dans l'allée des embrumes. Théodore a travaillé pour l'un d'entre eux après avoir passé ses aspics.

Le parallèle avec un certain mage noir fait frissonner Hermione.

-Lui qui était si brillant?

-Il n'a jamais eu d'ambition, lui répond son vis-à-vis désapprobateur.

Le père de Théodore la regarde avec un air franc sur le visage et elle doute. Elle se rappelle de l'orgueil qui transperçait le visage de son prévenu quelques heures avant quand elle l'interrogeait. Il était si fier d'être plus intelligent qu'elle! L'intelligence pouvait-elle être une forme d'ambition?

-Là n'est pas la question. Nous n'avons rien retrouvé dans votre manoir familial. Et pourtant croyez-moi, nous avons tout retourné. Je pense que votre fils a une planque. Vous n'auriez pas une idée?

Le vieil homme glousse, le regard mauvais. Il se contente de répondre "quel gâchis" sans qu'Hermione puisse déterminer s'il parle de son château ou de son fils. Quelle tristesse qu'un enfant comparé à une possession matérielle…

-Monsieur Nott, vous allez nous aider. Sinon, j'ai bien peur que votre fils finisse sa vie dans la cellule d'à côté, à Azcaban. Ce serait la fin d'une des 28 familles sacrées. Ce serait une tragédie, j'en suis consciente.

Elle a bien conscience d'attaquer son vis-à-vis mais il faut lui faire entendre raison. L'homme a un mouvement de colère, mais la présence du garde qui surveille leur échange derrière la porte le retient.

-Vous êtes heureuse de cela, n'est-ce pas? Demande le vieux dans une quinte de toux.

-Non, contrairement à ce que vous pensez. J'aimerais aider votre fils mais il faut des contreparties. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne un danger pour les autres.

-Je suis un homme à genoux, Madame la Ministre et vous voulez me mettre plus bas que terre.

Hermione secoue la tête, presque compatissante et s'efforce d'être plus douce dans ses propos.

-Bien sûr que non. Il s'agit simplement que vous me disiez quels sont les lieux qui auraient pu servir de laboratoire à votre fils. Je ne vous demande rien de plus, je vous le jure.

Le prisonnier soupire et abdique.

\- Il y a le haras des Nott dans la forêt qui borde ma propriété et le manoir de sa mère. Je ne vois pas d'autres possibilités. Si vous y trouvez ce que vous voulez, pouvez-vous me promettre de relâcher Théodore?

-Je vous le promets, affirme Hermione avec un drôle de sourire - alors qu'un plan se forme dans son esprit. Je verrais pour qu'il vienne vous rendre visite dès que possible. Il vous confirmera lui-même sa libération.

-Je l'espère Madame la Ministre. Ne tardez pas trop à me l'envoyer, je n'en ai plus pour longtemps.

Si son idée marche, Théodore Nott pourra revoir son père avant que ce dernier ne décède. Cela vaut bien quelques petites entorses à ses principes moraux. Peut-être son père a-t-il réellement aimé Théodore pour le réclamer ainsi à ses côtés?

Hermione se hâte vers le dehors après un dernier regard à l'homme emprisonné. Elle quitte avec bonheur l'atmosphère viciée d'Azcaban. Elle se rend au ministère et fait appeler Harry. Son meilleur ami râle un peu quand il apprend qu'elle a commencé une enquête sans lui en faire part mais il accepte de mettre sur le coup des aurors pour l'aider à retrouver la planque de Théodore Nott.

"Je dois t'avouer que je ne comprends pas ton acharnement. Il va aller à Azcaban, nous avons assez de preuves. Pourquoi poursuivre l'enquête?

-Je veux être sure de ne pas avoir manquer quelque chose, cette fois.

-Tu t'en veux encore pour avoir gardé le retourneur dans ton bureau?

-C'est ma responsabilité, Harry. J'aurais dû prendre toutes les mesures nécessaires bien avant. Je veux tout superviser cette fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y est plus aucune menace.

-Si tu veux, Hermione mais fais attention à ne pas agir de manière inconsidérée. Le monde magique a besoin de garder sa ministre pour continuer à évoluer, insiste Harry.

-C'est toi qui me dis cela, Harry? Où est passée la tête brûlée qui me servait de meilleur ami?

-J'ai muri. Nous avons tous grandi.

-Tu as raison, notre adolescence est si loin"

Harry tient ses promesses. Le lendemain, les aurors viennent déranger Hermione dans son bureau avec une bonne nouvelle : ils ont trouvés le manoir de la mère de Théodore Nott. Impatiente, Hermione les suit.

Elle apparait devant un petit manoir moyenâgeux loin d'avoir la prestance de celui du père mais il s'en dégage une impression d'intimité qui plait à Hermione. Les ravages du temps l'ont laissé globalement intact, il semble endormi. Si j'étais Théodore, j'aimerais y séjourner le plus longtemps possible, se dit Hermione.

Il faut alors voir pour entrer dans la demeure. La grande porte en bois massif est envahie de lierre. Un auror propose :

\- Peut-on y dégager l'entrée avec un sort de découpe?

-Non, faites-le à la main, vous allez abîmer la porte qui est en dessous avec vos sorts, leur ordonne Hermione.

\- Bien Madame, mais cela va être long sans magie.

-Tu as raison, Robard. Connaissez vous les sécateurs? Non? Eh bien, je vais vous montrer comment marchent ces merveilleux outils de jardinages moldus."

C'est une chose étrange que de voir les terribles aurors dégager avec précaution le linteau de la porte. Ils sont si malhabiles avec les sécateurs que leur a fait apparaitre Hermione! Elle doit leur montrer elle-même comment on les tient. Un autre groupe s'attaque péniblement aux hautes fenêtres gothiques et la résidence retrouve progressivement meilleur aspect.

"Stop, c'est suffisant. Nous allons maintenant tester les fenêtres et la porte avant de tenter de rentrer. De la prudence, messieurs."

La belle porte mise à nue est testée d'abord à coup de revelio puis avec d'autres sorts mais elle n'a aucune réaction. Hermione s'approche, impatiente de l'ouvrir. La vieille poignée en laiton est bloquée et ce n'est pas les _Alohomoras_ qui changent quoique ce soit. La porte résiste tant et si bien qu'un auror propose d'y aller à coup de sort d'explosion. La mort dans l'âme Hermione contemple une dernière fois les fines gravures d'animaux qui ornent cette dernière.

"Faites juste ce qu'il faut mais concentrez-vous sur la serrure s'il vous plait.

La porte vibre sous le choque et la serrure cède enfin. L'intérieur de la maison se révèle et les sorciers entrent dans une longue salle gothique organisée autour d'une grande cheminée et d'une immense table de banquet. Pour meuble, un unique vaisselier qui ne contient qu'un petit service en porcelaine.

Un escalier au fond mène à une cuisine en sous-sol qui ne contient que de la poussière et quelques chaudrons . Après les vérifications d'usage, ils remontent et découvrent les étages. Il y a trois chambres, un fantôme de famille. La première est celle des parents et on y retrouve toute la richesse surannée des intérieurs sang-purs. Un immense baldaquin reste intouché, avec des draps de soie sous la couverture qui les protègent de la poussière et une armoire massive dans laquelle sont rangées de magnifiques et anciennes robes de sorcières dont certaines sont incrustées de pierres précieuses. La ministre est impressionnée et dérangée en même temps de violer cette sorte de sanctuaire. Alors qu'Hermione les déplace pour mieux accéder au fond de l'armoire, elle peut apprécier la texture du taffetas et de l'organdi. Point de compartiments secrets et la ministre ordonne qu'on aille dans la deuxième pièce, pressée

C'est manifestement un ancien bureau qu'on avait commencé à transformer en chambre d'enfant. Il y a encore un secrétaire qu'on a repoussé dans le coin pour faire la place à un berceau en bois blanc. Était-ce dans cette chambre que Théodore Nott avait passé ses premières nuits? Hermione observe avec intérêt la petite couverture reprendre des couleurs sous les sorts de nettoyage des aurors. Elle est rose. Elle trouve aussi dans le bureau quelques feuilles oubliées dans un tiroir. Enfin quelque chose de personnel! Elle les ouvre fébrilement pour les lire.

mai 1987

Chère Lyra,

La grossesse se passe bien. Je suis tellement heureuse que Théophile ait accepté de passer les derniers mois avant l'arrivée du bébé dans le manoir de mon enfance. Théodore est très content ici, il est toute la journée dehors pour découvrir son nouvel environnement. Il n'a pas encore compris qu'il allait avoir une petite sœur. Il n'est intéressé que par sa nouvelle chambre. Ah, c'est tout mon fils! Il est tellement vif. Il ira loin, j'en suis sûre.

Helena Nott

juin 1987,

Ici, tout va bien mais la fin de la grossesse m'épuise. Le bébé que je porte me pèse plus que de raison. Oh, Lyra, tu vas me penser folle mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment! Il y a un soucis avec la petite fille que je porte. Théophile ne veut pas me croire mais j'en ai de plus en plus l'impression.

Helena Nott

Helena est-elle bien la mère de Théodore? Mais alors, ce bébé dont elle parle serait une sœur pour Théodore? se demande Hermione étonnée. Elle a beau se triturer les méninges, elle n'arrive pas à se souvenir de Théodore avec une sœur, ou même un frère. Une photographie accompagne les lettres. On y voit une belle femme brune enceinte jusqu'aux yeux qui essaie de prendre dans ses bras un petit garçon aussi brun qu'elle. A chaque fois qu'elle est sur le point de l'attraper, il glisse sous ses bras en riant, encore et encore. La photographie est animée et Hermione la dévore des yeux, toujours aussi émerveillée par les photographies sorcières. Théodore était mignon quand il était petit, remarque Hermione. Sur la photo, elle remarque que le petit parait aussi vif et malicieux que son double adulte est méditatif et cynique. Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu arriver à cet enfant pour qu'il grandisse ainsi?

Elle se le demande encore quand elle rentre dans la chambre d'enfant. C'est une jolie chambre bleue avec les 4 bannières des maisons de Poudlard collées en tête de lit. Il y a un petit bureau et un tableau sur lequel est encore écrit la leçon du jour, les grands principes de la métamorphose. Sur le petit lit d'enfant, il y a un phénix en peluche. Sans trop savoir pourquoi Hermione le prend délicatement et le dépoussière puis elle le glisse dans ses robes.

Elle a la fugace impression qu'on l'observe alors qu'elle se saisit du jouet d'enfant mais quand ses yeux font le tour de la pièce, il n'y a personne. Il s'agit probablement du poids de sa conscience. Par la fenêtre, le soleil commence à se coucher. Hermione appelle les aurors. Il est temps d'interrompre les recherches pour aujourd'hui.

Le temps d'un clin d'œil et elle a transplané au ministère. Doit-elle rentrer chez elle ou passer voir Nott avant? Elle pense à Ron, qui va se plaindre de la voir rentrer si tard. Quelles minutes de plus n'y changeront rien et elle veut vraiment comprendre cette affaire de retourneur dans le temps. Alors, elle se rend après de Théodore. Ron devra l'accepter.

Comme lors de sa première visite, il dort quand elle arrive. Il a l'air si fragile dans son sommeil, recroquevillé sur le petit lit inconfortable de la prison qui est bien trop étroit pour ses grandes jambes. L'image du petit garçon et de son double adulte se superposent un instant. Elle aurait presque envie de le protéger.

"Bonjour Théodore Nott, souffle-t-elle doucement ; pour ne pas brusquer son réveil."

Il sursaute tout de même et la fixe quelques secondes avec un air ébahi et les cheveux en pétard avant de comprendre la situation. En le voyant ainsi, sans masque d'aucune sorte, Hermione a l'étrange pensée que Théodore Nott est resté mignon. Puis il réalise qui est devant lui et son visage se tord dans un rictus méprisant.

" C'est encore une fois toi qui me réveille! Tu viens me priver de sommeil maintenant? C'est une nouvelle stratégie pour avoir mes aveux?

\- Tu sais bien que non, ne sois pas si agressif!

Malgré la tentative de médiation d'Hermione, il garde son air contrarié. Il a remis son masque comprend-t-elle tristement.

\- Alors pourquoi tu viens me déranger?

\- J'ai simplement pensé que tu aimerais savoir que nous avions fouillé le manoir de ta mère. Il titube.

\- Vous n'avez pas osé!

\- Nous n'avons rien déplacé, rassure-toi!

\- Vous y êtes allé, c'est bien suffisant, s'énerve le sorcier. "

Pourtant cette fois, elle entend dans sa colère non pas les cris de la haine mais les accents du désespoir. Il est profondément heurté. On dirait presque qu'ils ont commis un sacrilège. Elle ne comprend pas : qu'ont-ils pu briser dans le monde de Théodore pour qu'il soit si touché? Cette maison était-elle vraiment un refuge auquel il était fortement attaché? Elle pense à sa propre maison de famille que ses parents occupent encore. Elle y a passé de bons moments, c'est vrai mais elle ne pense pas qu'elle aurait la même réaction de Théodore si les policiers venaient perquisitionner. D'ailleurs elle ne sait même pas si elle la gardera une fois qu'ils n'y seront plus. Elle grimace : imaginer ses parents quittant leur domicile pour aller en maison de retraite n'est pas une idée agréable. La plupart du temps, elle évite d'y penser. Elle ne veut pas les voir vieillir. Puis elle pense à Ron et à son lien avec le Terrier. Oui, lui pourrait comprendre Théodore.

Soudain, une idée la traverse.

" Je t'ai ramené quelque chose de là-bas. Je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir, lui lance-t-elle en sortant la peluche de ses grandes robes noires.

Il s'étrangle, il hésite et tend une main tremblante pour s'en saisir avidement avec une émotion qu'elle ne comprend pas.

\- C'est feufou?

\- Je suppose : il était sur ton lit."

Un prénom innocent donné par un enfant. Il ne la regarde plus, trop occupé à l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures avec une infinie précaution. Pendant ce temps, Hermione contemple le visage de Théodore Nott douloureusement concentré sur ce petit phénix. Elle ne l'a jamais vu avec un tel air, même en potion, si entièrement focalisé sur quelque chose. Il reste silencieux longtemps puis ses sourcils se froncent. Il lance sèchement, comme on aboie :

" Tu as été dans ma chambre. La maison vous a laissé rentrer?

\- Non, Nott, on a dû exploser la serrure. J'en suis tellement désolée, lui avoue Hermione.

\- Vous ne respectez rien! Rien!

\- Tu ne nous a pas laissé le choix! Nous avions besoin de trouver ton laboratoire.

\- Et vous ne l'avez pas trouvé! Si tu me l'avais demandé avant d'y aller, je t'aurais dit qu'il n'y avait rien là-bas. Vous avez souillé ma maison."

Il est effondré, les bras serrant sa peluche et Hermione sent sa culpabilité gonfler dans son sein. Finalement, Théodore Nott était bien capable de sentiments et ils avaient remué ce qu'il y avait de plus douloureux en lui. Elle en est encore étonnée. Elle ne pensait pas déclencher une telle tristesse en fouillant un manoir annexe de sa famille.

"Je vais réparer cette porte, Nott et celer cette maison. Je te promets que nous n'y retournerons plus.

\- C'était tout ce qui me reste de ma mère, Granger, et tu l'as abîmée. J'espère que tu es fière. Tout cela pour trouver des retourneurs dans le temps qui n'existent pas.

\- Donc il n'y a plus d'autres retourneurs dans le temps? Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Elle hésite à poser une question plus personnelle mais elle n'ose pas l'interroger sur sa mère.

\- Tu ne m'aurais pas cru. On ne croit jamais les serpentards et je sais que tu me détestes. Tous les sang-de-bourbes nous haïssent. Vous êtes jaloux."

C'est dit sans méchanceté personnelle, Hermione le devine. Il répète des préceptes martelés pendant son enfance. Alors, elle s'approche vivement de la cellule, passe une main au travers et lui attrape le bras d'une poigne ferme. Il a un mouvement de recul mais elle le rapproche d'elle. Elle ne se laisse pas fléchir. Elle ancre ses yeux dans les siens qui sont humides et sa main descend naturellement pour caresser celle de Théodore dans un mouvement d'apaisement.

"Ce n'est pas vrai. Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Tu n'es pas un homme mauvais, je le sais.

-Alors pourquoi ne me relâches-tu pas?

-Je ne peux pas, c'est la loi. Répond aux questions en suspend et je négocierais pour qu'on te rende ta liberté.

-Si je te dis où est ma planque , si je t'explique mes raisons, cela rajoutera encore aux charges qui pèsent sur moi. Tu sais ce que l'on dit : pas de preuves, pas de crimes."

D'une certaine façon, admet Hermione, l'idée se tenait. Le retourneur dans le temps saisi chez lui avait été détruit pas Delphini. Devant un juge, seuls les témoignages pouvaient l'inculper. Le risque était trop grand qu'Albus et Scorpius témoignent : ils avaient eux-même pris des décisions passibles d'Azcaban. Harry et Hermione les aimaient trop pour les envoyer à la prison des sorciers, même si c'était une compromission sans retour en arrière. Où était passé son sens de la justice? Le pouvoir corrompait, elle le savait bien avant de le voir prouvé de manière si éclatante. D'ailleurs une lettre de démission était prête sur son bureau. C'était le seul choix à la fois juste et humain qu'il lui restait, une voie étroite entre la cruelle droiture de Bartiméus Croupton et la corruption absolue de Fudge. Elle ne l'avait encore dit à personne mais bientôt, elle ne serait plus ministre de la magie. C'est Ron qui serait heureux.

"Nott, je ne devrais pas te l'avouer mais tu es ma dernière affaire. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus rien à craindre de moi.

-Je ne comprends pas, Granger.

-Je vais quitter le ministère. Il n'y a pas d'intérêt pour moi à te conduire à vie à Azcaban. Mes propres neveux risquent aussi de s'y retrouver à cause du retourneur dans le temps.

-Des enfants l'ont utilisé! Mais comment s'est-il retrouvé dans leurs mains?

Hermione pince les lèvres, encore honteuse d'avoir été si négligente. L'observation a changé de camps et Théodore la regarde vraiment pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent.

"Je reviens demain, Nott. J'aimerais vraiment que tu réfléchisses au fait de m'accorder ta confiance. Cela rendrait tout plus facile."

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il a vu en elle mais il acquiesce et elle se recule. Elle doit lâcher la main de Théodore pour partir. Elle en est gênée : elle n'avait même pas eu conscience de lui tenir la main depuis qu'elle avait attrapé son bras à travers les barreaux de la cellule. Quand elle rentre, Ron est en rogne mais elle ne le voit même pas. Le mystère Théodore Nott danse sous ses yeux clos et elle reste un long moment éveillée dans le noir à y penser, allongée au côté de son mari qui ronfle doucement.

Quand l'aube se lève, elle est tout de suite debout. Elle veut savoir pourquoi le manoir de sa mère est si important pour Nott. Elle sent que cela explique beaucoup de chose. Doit-elle en parler aux enquêteurs? Son instinct lui dit de faire cela, c'est condamner Nott et elle n'a plus le cœur depuis hier. Elle hésite un peu et décide d'aller au manoir Malefoy. Draco l'accueille en robe de chambre.

"Bonjour Granger. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite si tôt le matin? Scorpius a encore suivi Albus dans un autre délire?

\- Non, Draco, pas cette fois, lui répond-elle sèchement. Il ose en plaisanter après une aussi grosse bêtise de son gosse?! Hermione respire un grand coup en se rappelant qu'elle n'est pas là pour juger Draco. Je viens te voir pour Nott, ajoute-elle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il devient, celui-là?

\- Il est en détention préventive, en attente d'une décision de ma part. J'ai une question sur lui, je peux rentrer?"

Draco grogne puis s'efface pour la laisser passer et commande poliment le thé à son elfe de maison sous le regard impénétrable d'Hermione. Ils s'installent dans le salon des Malefoy pour permettre à Hermione de démêler les derniers nœuds de cette histoire.

"Qu'est-il arrivé à sa mère? Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

-C'est une triste histoire que tous les sang-purs connaissent. Elle est morte en couche quand il avait 6 ans.

-Je comprends mieux, c'est affreux.

-Oui, depuis ce moment, il est devenu très solitaire, reconnait Draco. Soudain, une idée traverse l'esprit d'Hermione. Une idée effrayante et dangereuse.

-Penses-tu qu'il aurait pu créer le retourneur dans le temps pour sauver sa mère?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? Tu n'as qu'à lui demander, répond Draco avec réticence.

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais faire cela. Bonne journée Malefoy.

-Bonne journée, Granger. Ménage le s'il-te-plait."

Quand elle prend le couloir qui mène aux cellules, elle est sûre que c'est la dernière fois. Elle sait ce qu'elle doit faire, même si sa conscience se révolte. Bientôt, elle se retrouve devant lui. Il est réveillé cette fois-ci. Mieux, il l'attend et le cœur d'Hermione bat plus vite quand elle croise son regard sombre. Maintenant, elle arrive à y lire milles émotions et elle doit avouer qu'elle a rarement vu des regards aussi beaux dans leur intensité que celui de Théodore.

"Bonjour Granger. Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt.

-Bonjour Théodore. Je n'avais pas besoin de te faire attendre plus : j'ai les réponses qu'il me manquait. Je suis désolée pour ta mère, poursuit Hermione, en sautant du coq à l'âne.

-Cela fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil. Pourquoi m'en parler aujourd'hui?"

Elle ne se laisse pas abuser par l'air calme de son interlocuteur. C'est Hermione Granger et quand elle comprend quelque chose, c'est dans les moindres détails. Elle voit la douleur dans les poings crispés et la tristesse dans les épaules affaissées. Comme le jour précédent, elle lui attrape la main. Cette fois-ci, il se laisse faire sans rechigner.

"On reste orphelin toute sa vie, Théodore. Harry te le dirait mieux que moi. C'est pour elle que tu as fait ce retourneur?

Il rut à cette question impudique, Théodore, et s'enfuit au fond de la cellule.

-Cela ne te regarde pas, fouineuse en chef!

-Je te le demande Théo, parce que c'est important pour ta libération. Je ne dirais rien à personne.

-Menteuse!

-Je le jure sur ma magie, le coupe Hermione."

Cela le laisse sans voix. Il la regarde comme pour la mettre au défi alors elle sort sa baguette, pour joindre l'acte à la parole. Elle jure, une boule blanche sort d'elle pour aller se ficher dans Théodore, au niveau du cœur. Son visage à lui se décrispe et elle sent que la magie l'a convaincu.

"Évidemment, il faut que tu ais encore la bonne réponse, Hermione. Oui, c'était pour ma mère. Qu'est ce que cela change?

Hermione serre les lèvres. Elle va encore lui faire mal, elle le sait.

-Je ne sais pas encore. As-tu conscience que tu n'arriveras pas à la sauver, même si tu jouais avec le temps? L'enchaînement des événements est trop complexe.

Elle s'attend à des dénégations, elle ne récolte qu'une colère froide. Elle a même brièvement peur tant il hurle entre les barreaux et les secoue.

\- Tu crois que je ne le sais pas, Hermione? Tu veux tout savoir, n'est-ce-pas? Eh, bien je l'avoue, je l'ai testé! Tu pourras leur rapporter, à tes aurors, il seront ravis d'avoir une raison pour me coffrer définitivement.

Elle reste choquée par l'affirmation. Ce n'est pas logique.

\- Tu n'as pas…ce n'est pas possible, le temps n'a pas été modifié, elle est toujours morte!

\- Elle a refusé de m'écouter quand elle m'a vu. Elle a refusé deux fois! Je n'ai même pas pu la prévenir, elle ne m'a pas laissé le temps. Démon, qu'elle m'a dit, démon!"

Et soudain, elle le sent craquer et les larmes dévalent ses yeux et lavent son visage détruit. Il se laisse tomber à terre, terrassé par ses émotions. Que la vie est cruelle, se rappelle Hermione. Elle voudrait soutenir cet homme qui a tout perdu par trois fois mais les barreaux l'en empêchent. Il est si misérable qu'elle n'hésite pas longtemps. Elle ouvre d'un geste sec de sa baguette les lourdes grilles et s'approche de Théodore qui pleure. Il fait non de la tête mais ne se défend pas quand elle le prend dans les bras. Il cale même son visage au creux de l'épaule d'Hermione. Sa baguette est dans sa poche, à portée de main du prisonnier mais elle a confiance. Elle sait qu'il ne s'en emparera pas. A-t-il encore seulement envie de vivre? Pourquoi personne n'a vu qu'il s'était si profondément enfoncé dans la dépression? Elle ose caresser doucement ses cheveux. Ils sont doux réalise-t-elle, un peu étonnée. Dans la pénombre, ils ont des reflets métalliques mais le corps de Théodore contre le sien n'a pas la froideur du métal. Elle a bien conscience de tenir un homme dans ses bras mais elle sait qu'elle embrasse tout à la fois sa part d'innocence et cela la touche. Elle le laisse s'abandonner avec toute la douceur qu'elle retient au quotidien dans le monde dur et sans pitié du ministère de la magie.

"Tu dois arrêter de courir après des chimères, Théodore.

-C'est si dur d'être seul, depuis si longtemps.

-Je sais mais si tu veux lui faire honneur, il faut vivre.

Il lui répond mais bien moins méchamment qu'avant, comme on rend les armes.

-On ne peut pas savoir, elle est morte avant de me le dire.

-Non, elle a laissé des lettres. Elle t'aimait, tu ne dois pas en douter.

Il relève le visage, éperdu, et secoue la tête.

-Et qui pourrait m'aimer, maintenant qu'elle est morte? Il demande à Hermione, le visage encore barbouillé de larmes. Que répondre? Elle prend délicatement un mouchoir dans sa robe et l'approche de ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes, déjà car elle n'aime pas voir de larmes sur un visage aussi doux que celui de Théodore et aussi car elle veut se laisser le temps de la réflexion. Elle ne voudrait pas plus le blesser avec ses réflexions.

-Tu pourrais consacrer du temps à tes amis. Malefoy a l'air de t'apprécier réellement tu sais. Il t'a protégé quand je suis allée l'interroger.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant, affirme son ancien camarade.

-Tu ne veux pas que je te conseille de t'inscrire au bal des sorciers célibataires, Théodore? Le gourmande Hermione. Ce n'est pas ton type!

Il a un petit rire fragile.

-Tu as toujours réponse à tout, n'est-ce pas? Alors quel est mon type?" Ose-t-il lui demander dans un souffle qui caresse le visage d'Hermione.

Comme elle ne répond pas, il se rapproche encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent. Pour eux, tout ce qu'il y a autour -la prison, le ministère - a disparu. C'est Hermione qui franchit les derniers centimètres et écrase sa bouche contre la sienne. Mais il répond sans hésitation. C'est un baiser intense, un des meilleurs qu'on est jamais donné à Hermione. Bien trop tôt à son goût, il doit prendre fin tant ils sont essoufflés. Il faut reconnaître que Théodore à la meilleure bouche qu'elle est jamais goûté.

"Et maintenant, Hermione?"

Elle a conscience qu'ils sont seuls. Ils pourraient aller bien plus loin mais elle pense à Ron. Il n'est pas parfait mais il a toujours fait des efforts pour elle. Alors elle récupère sa baguette et se recule lentement et le moins possible. Ils se relèvent, toujours proches.

"Je vais te libérer mais il faut que tu me laisses faire avant."

Il hoche la tête, intrigué et elle lui fait signe de fermer les yeux. Il s'abandonne à elle sans hésitation, le dos droit, face à elle et Hermione a honte de ce qu'elle va faire. Alors elle remplace la haute stature de Théodore, qui attend patiemment devant elle par celle de Ron et imagine qu'il est là. Comme des années avant, face à ses parents, elle murmure "Oubliettes".

Elle suit doucement les souvenirs de Théodore qui la submergent et retire tous les souvenirs liés à leur conversation puis continue. Dans la cathédrale du souvenir qu'est la mémoire de Théodore, elle modifie pièce par pièce et descend plus profondément. Elle trouve et efface toutes les heures passées à travailler sur le retourneur et encore plus loin, toutes les recherches sur l'objet interdit. Elle est rassurée de voir qu'il les avait faites au manoir Malefoy. Draco pourrait l'en empêcher si l'envie lui reprenait…Enfin, elle peut retirer les deux voyages dans le temps qu'il a fait, ceux qui lui ont fait encore plus mal. Elle hésite à aller encore plus loin mais elle est déjà trop impliqué dans le processus pour s'arrêter là alors elle cherche tous bons les souvenirs de Poudlard et leur permet de prendre plus de place dans l'âme de Théodore. Elle découvre aussi les envies cachées de Théodore et n'hésites pas plus pour les pousser au premier plan de son esprit, pour être sûre qu'en se réveillant, il les entende bien.

Quand elle se retire doucement de l'esprit de Théodore, il est évanoui. Tendrement, elle l'installe sur son lit, le brode et sort de la cellule qu'elle referme. Puis elle envoie son patronus chercher de l'aide. Quand les aurors arrivent, elle leur explique qu'elle venait annoncer sa remise en liberté au détenu et qu'elle l'avait trouvé inconscient. Elle arrive à les convaincre de l'emmener à Saint Mangouste et de le soumettre à une simple surveillance préventive. Ils craignent, comme elle au début, que Théodore recommence mais à son réveil, tous peuvent constater son amnésie partielle. D'ailleurs quand Draco Malefoy lui propose de venir vivre chez lui le temps de se remettre de cette étrange faiblesse magique, il refuse sans expliquer pourquoi. Les mois suivants, il étonne tout le monde : il rompt son contrat de traducteur en rune pour les langues de plomb et décide de partir dans un grand voyage autour du monde. Les aurors sont bien obligés d'arrêter leur surveillance et tout le monde l'oublie, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne discrètement, un an après, avec à son bras Padma Patil qu'il a retrouvée lors d'un voyage en Inde. Hermione quant à elle a tant bien que mal repris le cours de sa vie et essayé de sauver son couple. Elle a quitté son poste au ministère pour ouvrir une fondation sorcière pour les plus démunis à proximité de la maison pour sorciers âgés. Cela lui laisse plus de temps pour sa vie personnelle. Les choses vont un peu mieux quand Ron accepte de suivre une médiation familiale dans le monde moldu et elle retrouve le mari qu'elle aimait. Elle en oublie Théodore pour s'abîmer dans son bonheur conjugal retrouvé.

C'est à ce moment -là qu'elle recroise pour la première fois Théodore, au détours du chemin de Traverse. Il tient Padma par la main et la guide dans la foule, alors qu'elle protège un ventre arrondi par une grossesse tardive. L'apparition la fige jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise le regard de Théodore. Quand il la voit, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur malicieuse et soudain, elle croit le voir sourire avant de s'éloigner sur un dernier clin d'œil. Alors, soudain, le monde se fait plus léger et Hermione a envie de sourire.

Oui, dans une autre vie, celle dont lui avait parlé Albus, cela aurait été différent. Dans le monde alternatif visité par son neveu, où Ron aurait été avec Padma plutôt qu'avec elle, son cœur aurait été libre de s'attacher à l'âme solitaire de Théodore Nott. Elle se serait tout autant intéressée à lui pendant son enquête sur les retourneurs dans le temps. Elle l'aurait peut être même caché dans son bureau de professeur à Poudlard, avec l'objet du crime. Et cela aurait été elle et lui. Mais pour le pire et pour le meilleur, dans ce présent qu'ils avaient sauvé des griffes de Delphini, il n'y avait pas de place pour Théodore Nott dans la vie d'Hermione Granger. Mais ce n'est pas si grave car Hermione a Ron, Rose et Hugo. Non, ce n'est pas si triste car Théodore a finalement trouvé Padma. Alors Hermione sourit en rentrant chez elle, un goût sucré au bord des lèvres.


End file.
